


A Theory, a Confession, and a Realization

by Gertrude_Granger



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertrude_Granger/pseuds/Gertrude_Granger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of the Lamia incident, Gwaine comes to a realization about his friend Merlin. SPOILERS for episode 4.08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Theory, a Confession, and a Realization

Merlin was more shaken by the Lamia incident than he let on. Seeing his friends with the life drained out of them was bad enough, but watching them turn against him, and against each other, was a thousand times worse. It had been like a nightmare he couldn't wake from. So it was a massive relief when, the morning after they returned to Camelot, he stepped out of his chambers and found a familiar face.

“Gwaine!” Merlin smiled wider than he had in days. “You’re awake!”

“Always the observant one, Merlin,” said Gwaine, grinning back.

The other knights were still asleep in Gaius’s front room. Gwaine should have been resting as well, really, but Merlin knew that pointing this out would be a waste of breath. Gwaine would only end up disturbing the others if he was forced to stay there, so Merlin suggested they walk to the palace kitchens and get some breakfast.

Merlin tactfully decided not to mention of the events of the past few days, but then Gwaine broached the subject himself. He apologized for his behavior while under the Lamia’s spell.

“You remember everything, then?” Merlin asked.

“Oh, yes. Bloody embarrassing, how easily that… _thing_ bewitched us.”

Merlin would have called it terrifying rather than embarrassing. He supposed it was a good thing the Lamia had bewitched Gwaine instead of him.

As if reading his mind, Gwaine added, “Thank God _you_ weren't affected.”

“Yeah. Lucky, that.”

Gwaine gazed at him thoughtfully. “Was it luck?”

“Of course. What else could it be?”

The knight looked around carefully before answering. They had reached the palace courtyard, which was bustling, as usual. However, no one was paying the least bit of attention to them.

“I have a theory,” he said under his breath.

“Oh?”

“There’s something different about you, isn't there, Merlin?” said Gwaine. “Something you've been hiding.”

Merlin’s stomach clenched, but he kept his voice even as he said, “I don’t know what you mean.”

Gwaine looked hurt. “All right,” he said quietly. “If you say so.”

If he had pressed the issue, if he’d acted suspicious or hostile, Merlin would have denied his secret until the end of time. But in the face of his friend’s disappointment, he broke.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “For what it’s worth, I've hated lying to you all. But I’d understand if you never spoke to me again.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” said Gwaine. “I’m not going to stop speaking to you over something like this.”

“You aren't?”

Gwaine shook his head vigorously.

Merlin smiled. He should have known Gwaine wouldn't care that he was a sorcerer. After all, the knight hated Uther and his unjust laws more than anyone.

“Between you and me, I have a cousin like you,” said Gwaine.

That was a surprise. “You do?”

“Yes, my cousin Bertram. He doesn't talk about it, of course, but once I walked in on him…well, anyway, he’s a good lad, and I don’t think any less of him for it.”

“He’s lucky to have a cousin like you. It’s hard, living with a secret like ours.”

“I know.” Gwaine smiled slyly. “You know, the next time Bert comes to Camelot, I could introduce you.”

“That’s a great idea!” Merlin was always happy to meet other magic users, especially young lads. They reminded him so much of himself at that age.

“I don’t know your tastes, of course, but Bert seems to go for your type,” said Gwaine.

“My type?” Merlin repeated, puzzled.

“You know: tall, lanky, dark hair. Not that looks are all he cares about, of course.”

Suddenly, it clicked.

“You think the Lamia didn't affect me…because I fancy men?”

Now it was Gwaine’s turned to be confused. “Well, yes. Isn't that what we've been talking about this whole time?”

There was a long pause while Merlin weighed his options.

“Right,” he sighed. “Tell me more about this cousin of yours.”


End file.
